Little Wonders
by SickPuppii92
Summary: Little Sonamy one-shot! Enjoy! Possible TailsxCream. Don't like it Don't read it! NO FLAMES but constructive critsism is urged and appreciated. New ideas are welcome too!


Sonic lay on the roof of Tails workshop sprawled across a lounge chair as far away from the pool as possible. An icy breeze whispered in the trees. He heard the door open and Tails stepped out past the sliding glass door.

"You're not freezing?" He asked

Sonic could feel very little in his limbs. _Yep, I'm numb._

"Nah, of course not" He laughed

"Yeah, okay" Tails said throwing him a blanket.

Sonic caught the blanket and wrapped himself in the thick blanket. Warmth returned painfully starting in his legs. Tails laughed.

"Bet that feels great, huh? Well, as long as your not freezing, the rest of the gang is here and ready go to the carnival" Tails smiled

"Your just going for Cream" He murmured

"What's that? Do I hear someone telling Amy who really broke her window? That _is_ why your hiding out here isn't it?" Tails asked smugly

"You're going to be the death of me" He replied pulling himself out of the chair.

Tails smiled triumphantly before tossing Sonic a heavy jacket and scarf.

"You'll need these"

Tails stepped back into the warm house. Downstairs he could hear the excited chatter of the gang. He picked up a voice that he could pinpoint anywhere.

"I hope we'll actually get some time alone this time" Cream sighed "Last time Knuckles _insisted _on accompanying us and Sonic thinks I don't know that he and Shadow were the waiters serving us at the restaurant"

Amy laughed and she could hear Cream join. Her laugh was soft and contagious.

"They're just a little protective. They trust Tails more than any other boy but they just want to make sure that nothing happens to you two" Amy replied comfortingly "and besides, that was two years ago. I bet that now they'll respect your age and privacy"

He took this opportunity to slip into the room. Amy and Cream looked up and smiled. Cream was wearing a thick red coat with black pants and high black boots that rose to her knees. A white scarf wrapped loosely around her neck and peeked out under her coat. Cream was carrying a small box that fit perfectly in her arms. She held it out to him with a smile.

"We brought you and Sonic a pie" She said

He smiled. _She knows my weakness._

"Excellent" He replied happily.

"Okay" Sonic said stepping into the room "are we ready?"

Everyone looked up. Sonic was wearing a dark gray coat that stopped at the top of his legs. A bright green scarf sat on his neck.

"Yes" Amy answered as Sonic stepped forward to take her hand "yes, we are"

The plane was warm as they soared above the white city. The carnival lights cut through the winter darkness. It was filled with other people laughing and huddling for warmth. Booths lined the path to the rides and he could see couples playing the games.

"Who's up for the roller coaster?" Sonic challenged

He rolled his eyes and followed as the group headed for the largest roller coaster. They were seated two at a time and he was relieved as Cream took the seat next to him. The roller coaster was enormous with wicked spirals and drops. _It's amazing._

_I'm going to die_ Cream thought. She could barely make out the top of the hulking mass that was the roller coaster but the twists and drops were unmistakable_._ A hand grasped hers and she stared surprised at Tails who gave her a reassuring smile. She felt warmth seep into her cheeks. The roller coaster lurched forward and up the incredibly steep incline and a scream found it's escape as the world fell out from under her. She latched herself to Tails and she could hear him whoop.

I supported Cream as she stumbled dizzily out of the roller coaster. Her face was exhilarated.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Roller coasters are amazing"

I laughed. She was fine. A gurgle erupted embarrassingly from my stomach. She stared at me and we erupted in laughter.

"Time to eat?" She laughed

"Definitely"

Sonic wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder as he walked with her down the lane of booths. Amy pulled him toward a booth with a stack of blocks and two balls. A friendly raccoon stepped forward.

"The object is to knock down all the blocks with the balls" The raccoon said cheerfully "If you _do _knock down all the blocks, you can choose any of the big prizes. Anything less than all will get you one of these" he said holding up a small beanie baby. Sonic nodded and picked up the biggest ball. He knocked the top block off and threw the second largest ball in the middle. He stared at the remaining block willing it to tip. Amy laughed and he felt his ears flatten. The man set the blocks up again and handed the balls this time to Amy. She aimed low and for the left side with the large ball and the side collapsed, leaving an easy target. Knocking down the last blocks with ease, she smiled smugly at the raccoon and gestured toward the enormous animal that had caught her attention..

Sonic's mouth dropped as I collected the large stuffed bear. It was a warm brown with a red ribbon tied neatly around his neck. I held it up for Sonic to see.

"Isn't he handsome?" I asked

"Sure" Sonic replied flatly

I laughed and kissed his cheek. His frown faded and he took the bear under one arm and pulled me close to him.

"At least I have a trophy wife" He laughed as he leaned down.

His face radiated warmth as he brushed his lips across mine. I pulled him down and the world melted away.

"Ahem" Knuckles cleared his throat "We were just wondering if you wanted to join us. We were going to get some food"

Sonic's irritated look faded and he eagerly followed Knuckles to the food court, carrying the large bear and holding my hand.

"What am I going to do with you?"

He replied with a kiss.

Tails held the enormous stuffed chao out to Cream who took it with a large smile.

"It's so cute! Thank you so much Tails" She exclaimed

"It was nothing" Tails said looking down.

Cream grabbed his hand and kissed him shyly on the cheek. Tails picked up the chao and headed for the Ferris wheel. They sat huddled together at the top of the wheel looking down at the mass of booths and rides.

"It's beautiful" Cream observed, looking at the faraway silhouette of the city.

"Yeah" Tails breathed

Small snowflakes began to fall quietly. A snowflake landed lightly on the tip of Cream's nose. The snowflake melted on contact and left Cream shivering. Tails pulled her close. Cream buried her face in his chest. A loud boom shattered the silence and bright sparks erupted in the dark sky. Cream looked up at the flying sparks. Colors flew across her face and she turned to him. Their gazes locked and they leaned in. They lost themselves in their own world as the outside exploded around them.

Amy sat leaning against Sonic as the brilliant sparks filled the sky. He held he close under the thick blanket draped around them. They sat on the plane. The light reflected brightly off the frozen lake. Sonic's eyes seemed to engulf her and they were connected.

"I love you, Amy" Sonic whispered pulling back.

"I love you too, Sonic" She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.


End file.
